


Put Myself in Your Hands: Smutember 2018

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Miraculous Ladybug, Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged up characters, All of these characters are complete losers, Because if kids were this sexually experienced that'd be a little gross, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Just Smutty All Around, LET'S GOOO, Multiple Ships and Fandoms, Smut, Smutember 2018, Someone take my tags away, Throws myself into the sin bin for four fandoms this time, Ya'll know my sinning self was coming back again, change my mind, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Smutty Chapters for Multiple Ships! Fluffy Smut! Smutember 2018 Prompts





	1. Day 2: The Morning After - Adrien/Marinette

Marinette snuggled closer to the warmth that engulfed her. Adrien’s bare chest was smooth and solid under her fingertips. Sighing, she nosed the nape of his neck, smiling in satisfaction. She heard him chuckle above her, his throat thick with sleep. His adam’s apple bobbed while he swallowed, reaching up to rub the sleep from his tired eyes. Gingerly, Marinette pecked a kiss to his hot skin. 

Adrien smiled, running a hand down her naked side. “Good morning, my lady.” 

Humming, she grinned. “Good morning to you, Kitty. Did you sleep well?” 

He snorted. “After last night? Hell yeah, I did. What about you?” 

“Me too,” she giggled. 

The night before had been amazing, she had to admit. Memories of being on top of him, meeting him thrust for thrust as his mouth hung open with pleasure came flooding back to her. He’d flipped her over and took her hard and fast. It was one of the more intense nights the two had shared. While she enjoyed soft and slow… she didn’t mind when Adrien manhandled her a little bit.

Adrien seemed so pleased with himself. Slowly, his hand lightly rubbed over her backside, kneading the soft flesh there. Marinette gave him a look, cocking her brow curiously. “Something you like back there?” she teased. 

With a laugh, he pressed her closer. Marinette could feel his growing hard-on press against her thigh. “I’d say so…” he muttered, voice thick. The sound sent shivers down her spine, arousal swirling inside her. 

His fingers danced across her skin, making her want more and more with each passing touch. He found her inner thigh, prying her legs apart with practiced ease. Marinette gave in willingly, wanting him at her most intimate of places. She couldn’t help the moan that bubbled out as his thumb pressed her clit. Squirming as his fingers dipped slightly inside her before retreating. 

“Adrien…” she whined. “Stop teasing.” 

Grinning, he nuzzled her nose. “My, my, Bug… Is someone a little needy?” 

“You started it,” she pouted, smacking him lightly on the chest. 

He battered her hand away. “Hey, violence will get you nowhere.” 

Marinette glared, scooching closer to him and pressing against his erection. “Fine. But see if I return the favor.” 

“Now, now. Let’s not be hasty...” 

“Adrien!” 

Laughing, he captured her lips as he sunk two digits inside of her. Marinette moaned against his mouth as his fingers stroked upward inside her. Slowly, he began thrusting them in and out, rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. He kept a steady rhythm, making Marinette’s heart skip a beat. Her brain was fuzzy, the feeling of his lips melding with hers and the gentle touch of his fingers inside of her sent her into a tizzy. She was simply putty in his hands. Girly goop trying to maintain herself at his control. 

She almost whined when he left her lips, but instantly forgave him when Adrien took one of her nipples in his mouth. Flicking his tongue across the pert nub as he did so. His fingers carassed inside of her, as his mouth suckled her breast. Marinette dug her fingers into his hair, spreading her legs wider and trying to get even closer to him. 

Adrien picked up speed, thrusting his fingers into her faster, deeper, hitting a certain spot within her that made her tug on his hair almost uncomfortably. Her breath picked up, panting and crying out as he stroked inside of her. She could feel the release swelling inside of her. When Adrien gave her breast a particularly harder suck, and her clit a harder flick, Marinette came undone in his arms. 

Sighing, she caught her breath, letting her body relax. She peppered small kisses to his lips as she recovered, earning another small chuckle for him. 

“Was that good?” he asked cheekily. 

Glaring at him, she only stared. 

He snickered. “I’ll take that as a yes. I think I could go for morning after round twos more often.” 

Marinette flicked his nose. 


	2. Day 4: Giggles - Izuku/Ochaco

Izuku sat cuddled up with Ochaco in his lap on the couch. The two in a small puppy pile while the television played in the background. They were much more in tuned to each other, however. After a while of just cuddles and staring at one another, Ochaco finally captured his lips in a sweet kiss. 

Ever since the two had been together, the two always took their time to initiate anything. It was usually Ochaco who lost their patience first, seeing as she loved Izuku’s kisses so much. Or so she told him, anyway. He couldn’t help but smile against her lips in the kiss. She always made him so, so happy that it made him all bubbling on the inside. She was always so giddy around him, and him the same with her. The delirious amount of pure joy he felt around her was something he was never sure existed until now. 

As Ochaco climbed up him, she slowly pushed him down on the couch. Straddling his hips, she pressed against him lightly. Izuku held in the groan that threatened to escape. Burying his fingers in her hair, he pulled her back down for another searing lip lock. Their mouths danced together, tongues lightly grazing at times when they felt daring. Izuku knew she had to have felt the growing bulge in his pants from their activities. Ochaco always took it in stride and made the first move when they were intimate. 

Her hands went to his shirt, popping the buttons one by one. His heart pounding in his chest as it always did when he knew something like this was coming. Ochaco simply smiled at him, sending butterflies fluttering within him. Bending down, she peppered kisses across his chest, slowly making her way lower before pressing her lips to his hip bone. Izuku squawked letting out a girlish giggle as he squirmed. 

Ochaco sat up instantly, staring down at him with her eyes wide. “W-Wha…?” 

Flushing with embarrassment, Izuku stared at her with his own deer in headlights look. He quickly flashed his eyes away, looking anywhere else. “C-Can we pretend that didn’t happen?” 

“Deku… Are you  _ ticklish _ ?” she cooed, leaning forward with a smirk. 

Scoffing, he brushed her off with a wave of his hand. “W-What?? Psht, no! Of course not! I’m not ticklish.” 

She poked at his hip bone again, making him jolt upwards with another laugh. She cocked a brow. “You’re not, huh?” 

“Okay, maybe a little.” 

Ochaco grinned at his admission, and Izuku knew he’d opened a can of worms then. She attacked. Her fingers were on both of his hip instantly. 

“O-Ochaco! S-Stop!” he pleaded 

She was relentless, making him wiggle and laugh no matter how much he cried for mercy. He begged her to stop, and she simply wouldn’t let up. She giggled at his pleasurable suffering, fingers tapping at his sides. There were tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he tried to swat her. 

Finally, he gathered his will power and snatched her hands. He pushed her to the other side of the couch, pinning her wrists above her head. Izuku panted as he stared down at her, shirt hung open and face flushed. “That’s--enough…” he gulped as he caught his breath. His voice was thick from panting. 

Ochaco lay beneath him, cheeks slowly flushing as she gazed up at him. Maybe it took him a moment to realize just what kind of position they were in. He’d been on top of her before, sure… but he’d never  _ pinned  _ her before. Her skirt was riding up, just revealing her undies. Izuku took in her creamy thighs that he’d always loved. Having her beneath him like this was doing all sorts of crazy things to his brain. She just looked so cute like that. So shocked… and dare he say aroused. His own neediness taking back over as he quickly hunched down and captured her lips with his. Ochaco moaned into his mouth as he pressed his clothed erection against her panties. 

Izuku thrust his hips against her, quicker and quicker as his need for her grew harder. She whimpered beneath him. Her sweet sounds only egging him on more. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing her breast to his chest. Ochaco’s lips left his to take to his neck, suckling his bare skin as much as she could. Her breathing grew heavier, her panting reached his ear, making shivers crawl up his spine. 

Pulling away quickly, Izuku yanked her panties down and off beside the couch. He peppered kisses at her thighs, nipping and making Ochaco let out her own share of giggles with time. He smiled against her skin as she squirmed. “Do you want to…?” he trailed off, knowing she’d understand his intention. 

Nodding, Ochaco sat up, unbuttoning his shorts and pulling them down past his thighs, his underwear following right after. Her fingers gently stroked down the length of him, making him sigh. “Inside me, Izuku… please…” 

Throwing all caution to the wind, he simply couldn’t resist her charm. Grabbing her hips, he slid into her with practiced ease. They both shared a collective sigh of pleasure as her walls engulfed him. Gently, he rutted his hips, thrusting inside her meticulously, trying to hit every pleasurable point inside of her. He wanted her to feel every second of it. Maybe as revenge for the tickling… just a little. His speed grew faster and faster as he squeezed her hips tightly in his hands. Ochaco bit her lip, sucking her lip between her teeth. Izuku couldn’t help but track every second of the motion, making his resolve grow weaker. 

Watching her face scrunch up, her nose wrinkle and her mouth drop open. He took in every sight. Every sound of her little moans and sighs. She was beautiful like this. Whether she was clothed or naked it didn’t matter to him. Her face, seeing the faces she made or the sounds that she released. That was what got him the most. 

As his release grew closer his movements got more frantic. He moved quicker within her, hips jutting quickly. Izuku took her mouth with his own again, feeling her fingers go back to his hip bones again. She gave him a quick tickle and he giggled against her lips. In retaliation, he gave one, two more quick thrusts before releasing within her, making her moan at the sensation. Izuku grabbed her thighs, tickling her there as she had her release making her squirm. 

Ochaco gazed up at him, obviously coming back to earth. “Wow… I should tickle you more often if that’s the result.” 

He silenced her with a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like being tickled then plowed into a couch, amiright??
> 
> ...Sorry. Ignore me.


	3. Day 8: "We've Got Time" - Ed/Win

Winry sat at her work table, nuts and bolts spread about. She hummed as she tinkered with practiced ease. Creating automail for her adoring patients was her favorite pastime… aside from spending time with her children and husband, of course. 

Speaking of which, Edward just happened to pop in the door at that very moment. Taken by surprise, Winry spun around to see him. “Ed! What are you doing?”

“They question is… what are  _ you _ doing?” 

She gave him a flat stare. “I don’t know. What does it  _ look _ like I’m doing?” 

Ed crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “It  _ looks _ like instead of paying attention to me while Al and Mei have our kids for the day you are playing around with automail, you gearhead.” 

“Calling me gearhead isn’t exactly going to get me to pay attention to you, Edward,” she chided, turning back in her chair with a harrumph. 

Rolling his eyes, he crossed over towards her, hovering ever so slightly over her shoulder. Winry did her best to ignore him, not wanting to pay him any mind. She hated when she let Ed get his way. It was far too often. He stretched, slinging his arms around her shoulders with a hum. Giving a small peck to her temple, his hands rolled up and down her arms. 

Winry did her best to keep focus on her automail parts in front of her to no avail. She leaned back into his touch, gazing up at him. “Aren’t the kids going to be back soon?” 

Grinning wickedly, Ed shook his head. “Nope,” he popped the ‘p’. “Alphonse won’t have them back until dinner, so we’ve got time.” 

She considered him. The two of them hadn’t had a moment alone in so long. It actually did seem like a wonderful opportunity to partake in activities the pair hadn’t been able to indulge in for a while. Craning her neck just right, Winry captured his mouth with her own.

Ed smiled against her lips, taking control of the situation immediately. He lifted her from her seat, pushing the automail parts aside and setting her up on the work desk. “Here seems like a good place to start, don’t you think?” he teased. 

With a nod, Winry wound her arms around his neck, deepening their lip lock, tasting every inch of his mouth. She missed getting to be with him like this. When there are a few rowdy kids in the house, it’s hard to take a moment for alone time. Ed was right. They did have time. Time for each other right now. 

Ed’s hands gripped her hips, the soft skin squishing under his fingertips. She simply sighed at the sensation of him. He reached up, grabbing the zipper of her cargo work piece and slowly tugged it down. Winry assisted him in pulling the material off of her shoulders, baring herself to black tube top. Leaving her lips, he stooped down and pressed open mouth kisses across her now exposed neck and shoulders, making Winry squirm beneath his touch. They’d been married for so long now. Explored each other so much. He knew how to make her insides swirl with need and butterflies flutter in her stomach. 

Pushing up the tube top, he exposed her breasts, more plump than they used to be since giving birth to their children. He takes a pert nipple in between his lips, sucking greedily. Winry’s fingers buried into his golden locks, moaning as she tilted her head back. As his tongue flicked across the bud, Winry felt her stomach coiling. She gently tugged him away, pulling his face back up to her lips as she drug his black tank over his head. Their chest pressed together feeling the heat of skin on skin. 

Ed tugged on her work one piece, pulling it down more to bunch around her hips. Lifting her slightly, they both helped her out of her clothes. Eagerly, her husband yanked her panties down in one fell swoop making Winry gasp. Ed’s fingers danced along her thighs making her squirm. His fingers teased her clit, her wetness coating his fingers. She was far too excited, she knew, but it had been weeks since she and Edward had been intimate together. Their schedules were just so busy, especially with the children. Forehead falling on his shoulder, Winry panted as his fingers worked magic against her heated flesh. 

Quickly, she took her hands to his pants, undoing the buckle. When his belt came loose, Winry shoved the material off his hips, making sure his boxers went along with it. Ed wound his arms around her waist and yanked her towards him. After a few more teasing motions on her clit, he moved forward. He slowly sunk into her, filling her to hilt. The couple shared a sigh of satisfaction at the feeling of being joined finally once again. 

Slowly, he rocked his hips. Thrusting in and out. Her walls engulfing him, clenching around him. As his pace increased so did the pleasure that built inside of her. Winry clawed at his shoulders as Ed rutted against her. Her moans growing louder as Ed let out a few pleasured grunts of his own. 

Winry squeezed her legs tightly around him as the pleasure built inside of her. She groaned his name as her release hit her. The pressure of her on his member sent Ed teetering off the edge, sighing her name as his forehead hit her shoulder. 

“Fuck, I love you…” he groaned, pressing a kiss to her naked skin. 

Giggling, she pet his hair. “I love you too…” 

As the couple tried to bask in the afterglow in their long awaited intimacy, the sound of the front door opening down stairs sent them flying apart in a frantic heap. 


	4. Day 9: Sexting - Soul/Maka

****

With Soul becoming a Death Scythe, there were times when he and the others were required to participate in certain events without their meisters. It was no secret to anyone how Soul and Maka’s relationship had developed. They were practically inseparable. Which is what made him being away so much more difficult for the two of them. 

Maka missed him so much already. Of course, she wouldn’t be one to admit it. She’d say that she was glad to finally have a break from her obnoxious boyfriend. However, mostly everyone knew that was a lie. Including herself. She lay curled up in her bed, the covers to her chin as the light from her phone illuminated her face. She’d been texting Soul all evening nonstop. Each time she saw the little dots float on the screen, her heart fluttered in her chest. 

 

_ i miss u. _

 

Maka sighed. Typing out a response. 

 

**_I miss you too._ **

_ i miss ur hands a lot.  _

 

She snorted. What was that supposed to mean? 

 

**_My hands? You’re such a weirdo._ **

_ bet u miss my hands too. u like it when i touch ur butt.  _

**_Soul! o///o_ **

_ what? its true isnt it? u know u miss my hands on ur ass maka. dont deny it.  _

**_...Maybe a little._ **

_ i miss u touching me too. dont worry.  _

 

Maka’s heart was pounding in her chest. He’d never actually texted his feelings out for her like this. She couldn’t deny that it made her insides coil. Heat pooling in her gut. 

 

**_Why are you telling me this, exactly?_ **

_ does there have to be a reason?  _

**_There’s always a reason when it comes to you…_ **

_ just horny and want my girlfriend i guess _

**_Oh._ **

_ oh? that it? _

**_I just didn’t expect that answer._ **

_ u  want a different answer?  _

**_Nope. That one is fine._ **

 

Maka had to admit she had been feeling his absence. Knowing he was so far away and wanting her did wonders for her imagination. Was he going to touch himself and think about her? She kind of wanted to do the same… 

 

_ i miss kissing u. touching u.  _

**_I miss that too, Soul. I wish you were here._ **

_ me too. what u wearing? _

 

Oh. So, this was the path they were going to take, huh? Maka wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Was this what she wanted? They’d never done anything like this before. Intimacy was such a delicate thing for them. It’d taken her so long to open up and be exposed to him like that. But.. she did want him. The thought of him touching her weighed heavily on her mind. 

 

**_...One of your t-shirts._ **

_ u thief. is that all?  _

**_And panties. That’s it._ **

_ i love when u wear that  _

**_Lol, I know you do. What about you?_ **

_ just boxers. i was supposed to be going to bed soon but ur all i can think about. _

**_That’s flattering._ **

_ ur such a smartass. good thing ur sexy or else my mood would be ruined right now. _

**_I take it you’re thinking about how sexy I am, then?_ **

_ course i am. thinking about ur sexy long legs and how i love them wrapped around me. _

**_Wrapped around you where?_ **

_ oh i dunno. my hips or my face. either one is fine.  _

 

Maka’s mouth went dry. She swallowed thickly. Her mind was too far gone at that point. What she wouldn’t give to have Soul’s lips sucking on her clit right now. It was a vulgar thought, she knew. But he was the one to blame for putting the idea in her head. 

 

**_I think I’d prefer your face, honestly._ **

_ me too. wanna eat you out so bad right now.  _

**_Yes, please… <3 _ **

 

Sighing, Maka simply couldn’t take it anymore. Her hand idly drifted down her body before slipping beneath the waistband of her panties. Fingertips barely stroking across her swollen nub. All she could think about was Soul. His white locks jutting out from beneath her thighs as he sucked her. He tended to sink his tongue inside of her. Other times he’d flick across her clit and bury his fingers inside of her. He’d lay his tongue flat against her hot skin and drag upward. 

 

_ i miss ur tits too. i love putting the whole thing in my mouth.  _

**_I miss that too… I wish I could run my hands across your chest._ **

_ when u give kisses to my scar too. thats the best.  _

 

She couldn’t stop herself from sinking her fingers inside. Gentle motions just like Soul would do when he fingered her. She stroked her walls, grazing the sensitive flesh inside. She knew she had to type back to Soul, but all she wanted was to reach her release, thinking of him. Thinking of him kissing and nipping her thighs as he did. The sounds he made. His masculine groans and pants. His hot breath on her flesh. 

 

_ are u touching urself maka?  _

**_Yes. Are you?_ **

_ yes… wish it was ur tongue instead of my hand. _

 

He was obviously trying to kill her. 69 was one of their favorite positions together, and out-right implying that that’s what he wanted right now was killing her. She’d lick him up and down. Suck her lips along the tip before taking him into her mouth. She tended to go down before suckling all the way back up. He’d always sigh at the sensation, making pride swell within her. The more she did to him, the more he always tried to outdo her. He always wanted to make her cum first or as least get her right to the edge before he’d want to be inside of her. 

 

**_Me too. I want you so badly…_ **

_ i want u too. if u were here i’d eat u out while u sucked me. then i;d pull u on top of me and watch u sink down on my dick.  _

**_Please…_ **

 

Maka’s body was entirely on fire. Her fingers thrust quicker inside, faster and faster trying to hit as deep as she could just like Soul would. Imagine him inside of her. His member hitting deep within her. He’d memorized her sweet spot and always angled his hips the right direction even when she was on top. She gripped her phone like a vice. Blood roaring inside of her. No longer could she contain her whimpers and moans. The movements of her fingers were desperate as she felt herself teetering to the edge. 

 

_ i’m so close maka… r u?  _

**_Yes…_ **

_ cum for me maka… pls. think about me inside u. think about me kissing u. my hands in ur hair.  _

**_Fuck._ **

 

That was all she needed to be sent into spasms. She panted as she came, her muscles squeezing around her fingers. God, how she wished it was actually Soul inside of her instead. She wished she could feel him come undone beneath her. The way his muscles contracted and how he always groaned out her name. Maka did her best to steady her breathing, her phone lay forgot in the turmoil. 

 

_ i finished… did u? _

**_Yes…_ **

_ damn i bet it was so hot. _

**_Something was hot alright_ **

_ ha! ya know… we should try this again sometime but when there isnt someone in the room next to me and i have to stay quiet _

**_What do you mean?_ **

_ what do u think about phone sex?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written sexting before... hm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to do my favorite ships for Smutember this year. Of course, I'm way too busy to do all of the prompts. Also my vanilla ass can't get too kinky like some of these prompts. So, I'll update and post a few prompts here and there. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: Going back to Uni has made my life a living hell, so I'm going to only stick with the four prompts I did.


End file.
